The Kiss Cam Dilemma
by Chiany
Summary: Sheldon is being forced with an scenario he never thought he would have to face...


**I don't own any of these characters, or other parts of this story related to The Big Bang Theory. Only the words are my own.**

**This one shot tells a different ending to the episode "The First Pitch Insuffiency".**

**Thank you Dana1010 and MichyGeary for the inspiration.**

* * *

Sheldon had never been this happy in his life, as he was now. The university had finally allowed him to move on from String Theory, and actually promoted him to the position of Junior Professor. While this did force him to teach a class every now and then, he thought it outweighed the consequences if he hadn't accepted it. He would still be forced to work on String Theory, which he loathed doing at this point in his career.

He was now free to study what he wanted, most likely Dark matter was going to be his field of choice.

Besides that, his friends, and more importantly his girlfriend Amy Farrah Fowler had forgiven him for running away a few months ago. He still had to take her on some extra dates, but he didn't mind those actually. His time away had shown him how special she was to him, and that he might be ready to say those three words to her.

Sheldon and Amy had a pleasant double date night a few days ago with their best friends Penny and Leonard, although it had gotten slightly uncomfortable when he had explained them that they had scored an 8.2 on the Relationship Closeness Inventory, proving they clearly have the superior relationship of their group of friends, Raj and Cinnamon included.

But now he was feeling not so happy. He was stuck at the Angels stadium, home of the Angels of Anaheim. And he wasn't there to watch a baseball game, which would have been boring as well to him, but at least gave him the opportunity to let his brilliant mind calculate all kinds of things, like the optimal speed to throw a ball, or the average hotdog consumption on a day like this.

But no, he was there to "support" his friend Howard Wolowitz, who had been chosen to throw the first pitch before the game, as a spokesperson from NASA to hopefully get some children interested in the field of science.

Obviously Howard was failing miserably at this, since the whole stadium had been staring at a prototype of the Mars Rover slowly delivering the ball to home plate.

Just as Sheldon was about to go Disneyland anyway despite Amy's objections, a loud voice interrupted him and caused him to sit down again.

"Well ladies and gentleman, as we PATIENTLY wait for the conclusion of the pitch, let's have a round of Kiss Cam" the voice of the usual announcer informed the crowd who has been booing and yelling names at the center of the field, all aimed at the Engineer from Caltech.

"Everyone loves to see a happy couple get to share a big kiss, which will not only been seen by everyone here, but also on National TV" he continued.

"Here the camera goes, let's see who will be the lucky ones today."

As the camera moved over the entire crowd, fast at first but now starting to move slower and slower, all the while zooming in little by little, it passed Sheldon, much to his relieve.

But as soon as he felt like he had dodged a bullet (not that he didn't like kissing Amy, but he wasn't ready to do it in public yet) he heard a loud laugh coming from his right.

Penny!

What was so funny that had caused her sudden outburst?

When he started watching the screen, he saw two very familiar faces. One being his girlfriend, and the other was Raj!

Why would the operator think they were a couple, and what was going to happen now?

Was Amy actually going to kiss another guy, right in front of him? And not just any guy, actually one of the people he considered to be a friend?

Sheldon was not sure how he felt about this, he felt shocked, angry but most of all worried.

He had no doubt Raj would kiss Amy, but what if Amy wanted it too? They had made progress in their relationship, and were now having a full blown intimate relationship.

At least to him…

What if Amy didn't see it that way? He knew she wanted more, more than he was capable of giving right now.

"Come on Ames, just do it. It's just one kiss, nobody will mind" he heard Penny cheering his girlfriend on, and the whole stadium chimed in.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

As Amy looked nervously at Raj, she didn't know what to do. So she just closed her eyes and waited for it to be over.

When the kiss came, she hadn't expected to be kissed this hard, she actually had to brace herself and hold her from falling of the chair.

But when her brain started to recover, a thought entered her mind.

_I know these lips… _

When she realized what was happening, she started to kiss back passionately, losing herself in the moment. It felt like the kiss between them lasted forever and when they finally broke away and Amy opened her eyes, she was staring in the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

Sheldon's eyes.

And all she heard was Penny saying "I think that 8.2 just went up."


End file.
